Fusion Fighters
|leader=Mikey Kudo |intentions= To restore peace and justice to the and protect its inhabitants. |appearance=Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon X Arena Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Digimon Collectors Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Fusion Loader |n1=(Ja:) Cross HeartDigimon Xros Wars Big Digimon Collection Poster |n2=(Ja:) 赤の軍 Aka no Gun (lit. "Red Army") |n3=(It:) Fusion Heart }} The are the protagonist army in Digimon Fusion. Description Digimon Fusion (anime) The Fusion Fighters army is made up of Digimon from many Zones, who all share the desire to free the Digital World from the Bagra Army, and restore the peace it once had. The founding member of the army is , Mikey's official partner, who wants to become the Digimon King in order to protect his friends. Several of his friends from the Forest Zone, , the , , and , decide to join Shoutmon on his quest. , Later on, in the Island Zone, also decides to join the Fusion Fighters after he helps them save his friends from . After being slain in an attempt to break the Fusion Fighters out of a Bagra Army prison in the Magma Zone, Dorulumon's old comrade asks Dorulumon to join Mikey on his quest to stop the Bagra Army. Having come to terms with his past, decides to finally join the Fusion Fighters, and of course joins with him. When Fusion Fighters comes to the Lake Zone, they soon find the distraught , whose leader has been trapped in a frozen lake and is near death. Mikey rescues Knightmon, and even helps the knights' princess, , defend her castle from the invading Bagra Army. In thanks, Beastmon, Knightmon, and the other PawnChessmons join the Fusion Fighters as well. In the Sand Zone, the Fusion Fighters are saved from and his army of by the timely intervention of . He asks them to help him find the Code Crown, and at one point asks them to fight , but Mikey realizes that Deputymon and Pharaohmon are testing him, and refuses to continue fighting, earning him the Code Crown. This encourages Deputymon to join the Fusion Fighters as well. soon shows up to help Blastmon, who is trying to fight off the Blue Flare and Midnight armies, and attacks the Fusion Fighters. Reapmon and Mikey get trapped in underground ruins by a quake caused by Blastmon, and after being blessed by a strange statue of a goddess, Mikey learns that Reapmon was once part of a sect of warriors for that goddess, and that the sect was destroyed when its members were brainwashed by someone in the Bagra Army. Mikey befriends Reapmon, but once they emerge from the ruins, they find that the rest of the Fusion Fighters has been brainwashed by that same Digimon, who turns out to be acting under 's orders. Reapmon manages to free the Fusion Fighters' Digimon from Ebemon's control, and together they are even able to destroy him, but Laylamon fatally wounds Reapmon before he can claim vengeance on her. Pharaohmon appears and reveals that Mikey can use the Code Crown to begin a ritual that can revive Reapmon, but Laylamon summons her pet and orders him and the army of SkullScorpionmon to attack the Fusion Fighters. The Fusion Fighters' Digimon bravely attempt to fend off Laylamon's forces, but when Reapmon awakens and sees that the Fusion Fighters are about to die to save him, he forces Mikey to end the ritual and go help his friends. As Mikey rushes off and tries to fight MachineDramon, Reapmon dies; however, just as (the empowered MachineDramon) is about to claim victory, Reapmon is reincarnated as Beelzemon, and with his help, the Fusion Fighters is able to defeat Laylamon and destroy HiMachineDramon. In gratitude, Beelzemon joins the Fusion Fighters. , Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Members ;Manga only Agunimon In the manga, Agunimon is the champion of Colosseum Zone. Andromon Angemon Armadillomon BanchoLeomon In the manga, BanchoLeomon is from Study Zone. Birdramon Bokomon Bokomon appears in Mikey's dream in the day he goes to the . At some point, he joined the Fusion Fighters. At Corridor Zone, he's eating along with the rest of the army. Candlemon In the manga, Candlemon is a former Bagra Army member. Centarumon DemiMeramon Frigimon Gargomon Garurumon Golemon Guilmon Halsemon Harpymon Ikkakumon Kazemon Kazemon is a member of the Fusion Fighters in the manga. She can digivolve to Zephyrmon. She appears in Mikey's premonition of a future battle, on the day he goes to the , and finally joined the Fusion Fighters at some point after they left the Rain Zone, taking part in the charge against 's forces in the Corridor Zone just as the dream foretold. At the after-battle banquet, she voraciously chows down while chatting with . She later participates in the assault on the Jupiter Zone. After is destroyed and releases a dangerous swarm of formerly-imprisoned Digimon, she digivolves to Zephyrmon and helps fend them off alongside until they final xros with the rest of their allies into . Kyubimon Meramon Monzaemon Monzaemon appears in Mikey's dream in the day he went to the . At some point, he joined the Fusion Fighters. At Corridor Zone, he's eating along with the rest of the army. Neemon Numemons Pandamon Peckmon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Peckmon helps dress Nene in the Sweets Zone. He later joins the Fusion Fighters. Seasarmon Shortmons In the manga, Shortmon are part of Sweets Zone's welcoming committee and servants. When their leader proves to be under the Bagra Army Head Officer 's employ, they combine with their leader to form . They later join the Fusion Fighters. Shurimon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Shurimon is used by Nene to battle Christopher Aonuma and the Blue Flare army. He later joins the Fusion Fighters. Togemon Veemon DigiFuses Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists